On Fire
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: "She takes a step forward, and wraps her arms around him in a hug he's not used to. A hug his mother doesn't give him. The types of hugs his father had left behind. A hug that girls never give him. But it's still a hug he accepts." One-Shot.


**Author's Note: **Hmmm. So, what's up with everyone using the song, 'The Only Exception'? I mean, it's just being used a lot for song-fics. And it's not even a fantastic song. It's **OK**. I guess. But how does it relate to Channy at all? Besides the 'Darling, you are the only exception.'

But I guess I shouldn't judge, huh. I use crazy songs too.. but the daddy thing in the beginning just didn't make that much sense to me. I love Paramore though… I'm in love with the song, 'All I Wanted'. Amazing vocals….

Anyways! On Fire by Switchfoot… Just kind of thought it would fit if I used a little pressure of Hollywood on Sonny and Chad just being there. I try extremely hard not to be cheesy, so I really hope I didn't cross the borderline of it.

P.S. I don't own the song, && you should read my one-shot Collide. (: && listen to the song.

And about this….. It takes place before he asks her out. Obviously, I think.

Hmmm… Might be the last one-shot I make for this pairing?

* * *

**On Fire**

_Sonny_

"_They tell you where you need to go"_

Sonny hurriedly walked through the studios doors holding her coffee in her hand and quickly heading toward the show's rehearsal stage.

"Anything for me, Josh?" She said, but didn't stop walking as he called out a 'Yes' and handed out the mail/fanmail/or scripts and she took them from his hand walking past him, not bothering to say thanks.

She was in a hurry for this rehearsal particularly because she was the lead in the main sketch. She was so eager because she finally had a chance to prove herself in Hollywood.

"Alright guys, let's start up." Marshall called the minute she walked through the doors to the stage. She let out a sigh of relief, glad that she was right on time, and set down the coffee and mail on the side of the stage quickly.

"Alright, from the top. Sonny you're the 'Sharpay' in this short scene, and Zac you're 'Troy'." Yep. That's right. Special guest star, Zac Efron, stars in a parody of HSM in the 'You Are the Music in Me' remix.

"Na-na-na-na. Na-na-na-na-na. You are the music in me-," Sonny started but was cut off by Tawni.

"Um, Marshall? No offense, Sonny, but I think I would be better for this part," Tawni said with only a hint of sincerity and apology. "I mean, I am blonde, and the character is supposed to be a take-charge kind of girl. And the vocals aren't supposed to be that great, and Sonny is really great at singing." She said trying to make her point along without hurting Sonny's feelings. Sonny didn't really buy the entire thing but now that she thought about it, Tawni did seem better for the part.

Marshall thought so too. "That's a splendid idea, Tawni! Sonny, you don't mind, do you?"

Sonny let off an awkward smile. "What? Oh, no! No, no.. Of course not." She paused for a second before encouragingly saying, "Good luck, Tawni!"

"Sonny, why don't you stand in the back with the others." Marshall suggested.

She nodded, and reluctantly took four steps backwards.

Spotlight stolen again.

"_Tell you when you need to leave"_

Sometime as Tawni danced around, putting all of her energy towards the acting with 'Troy', she took a step back. The step back was into Sonny who fell over because she was behind in her movements.

And this wasn't the first time.

Tawni let out an aggravated groan for the umpteenth time that day.

Marshall and the others let out an exasperated sigh.

"Sonny, why don't you just take a break for now."

Sonny opened her mouth to apologize and to probably promise she wouldn't mess up the next time, but Marshall was through.

"Now, if you don't mind." He cut her off, fierce in his suggestion. Meaning there's no way she could protest. No way she could say, 'No.'

She walked slowly out, nodding, looking at her cast that suddenly was called 'cast' in her mind. Because they used to be called 'family', but it feels like that's changing.

"_They tell you what you need to know__  
__Tell you who you need to be"__  
_

She kept her face hidden as she ran past all the stage crew as soon as she was out of sight.

She ran to the cafeteria where she could indulge her stress into food, which is something she rarely does.

As she hurried to the line, keeping her face down, she grabbed an apple, but quickly placed it back and traded it for some chips, ice cream, and a milkshake.

A tall thin girl sniggered next to her, "Are you really going to eat that?"

Sonny lifted her chin, happy that her eyes were dried out, and proudly said, "Yes.."

"Oh!" The girl exclaimed. "I get it. You're going to get rid of it after." She winked at Sonny.

"Um, not really." Sonny replied frowning and suddenly feeling very shy about her body. She began to recognize the girl from another show, 'Meal or No Meal', one of the suitcase holders.

MNM Girl smirked, "Sweetie, if you want to lose the extra weight you have, you can't eat things like that. You need to be strong in Hollywood!... And skinny."

"Hollywood will eat you up if you continue the good girl act. They'll find something against you and turn and twist it around making it sound even worse." She was staring at the wall now, as if speaking from past experience.

The only thing running through Sonny's mind was about how awkward this was, and how much worse she felt about herself now that she was practically called fat, and weak.

Suddenly her mood switched and she forgot about her dozed off speech, "You really need to change if you want to stay in these walls of acting. Why do you think Tawni calls herself pretty all the time?" She scoffed, and then walked—no, strutted away from Sonny, acting like she had something prove.

Sometimes Sonny wishes she was like that. Not obsessed with the weight or anything, but to act like she had something to prove…

"_But everything inside you knows__there's more than what you've heard,__  
__There's so much more than empty conversations__filled with empty words"_

Despite what the girl told her, Sonny was only left with sympathy in her mood. She had sympathy for the girl who had obviously been demolished by the fame and pressure of Los Angeles, and had let the words get to her. She also had sympathy for herself. Sym(pathetic): Sympathy for the pathetic. Because she feels pretty pathetic right now. . .

Sonny pushed the food away from her, suddenly not hungry anymore. She wasn't letting MNM Girl's words affect her. Chances are she'd have dinner later, but for now…..

She's just not hungry.

And she's not strong either.

Sonny's mind flashed back to where she came into the cafeteria close to tears. Was she really going to cry over _that_? So, she didn't get the main lead in the sketch… but was she really going to let that affect her? She scoffed at herself, (_again_) feeling pretty pathetic.

But there's more to life than that.

There's more to life than words that are careless advice, and unkind actions…or boring filler conversations that are full of fake happiness and hidden disappointment.

There's more to life than that.

Sonny's sure…. SURE that some conversations out there in the world. . . They _mean_ something. They're important, warm, loving, or maybe even bad. But they mean something.

Some conversations _have _to mean something, because there's more to life than that. Right?

"_And you're on fire when he's near you__.  
__You're on fire when he speaks.  
__You're on fire burning at these mysteries."_

Sonny looked up from her train of thought at the loud squeal of 'Chaddykins!'

She almost smirked at the Meal or No Meal Girl who was attempting to flirt by folding her hands on his shoulder and leaning on it, with her foot bent up. Chad looked extremely uncomfortable right now. Especially since he's not dating her. He's not dating anyone actually… hasn't for a long time.

Sonny struts over to get food, because she threw out her other stuff, and now she realizes she's not the pathetic one here. She's really not.

Walking past them, Sonny leans over to whisper, "You gotta be strong… not desperate."

And she knew it was worth it seeing the look on her face. Even Chad smiled at this, and took it as an opportunity to shrug her hands off of his shoulders.

"At least I could get a guy around here." She ridiculed. She paused for a second. "With that body of yours, I'd be surprised who'd want you."

Sonny looked like she was about to cry with tears of hatred, and opened her mouth in shock.

Chad laughed, but not at Sonny. "That's a little selfish, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" The girl asked confused.

"You should really stop talking about yourself so much." He said smiling, and somehow was now standing beside Sonny. She shivered for a second from the close contact and smiled up at him to mouth him a 'Thank You' as the rejected, dejected girl walked away.

He nodded, accepting her thanks, "It was no problem."

"No, no, it was a problem. I shouldn't have started anything in the first place…" Sonny says, her eyes still looking like the tears were about to descend any second now.

"Hey," he started putting his hand softly on her bare arm. All she could think of was how fat her arm was. He didn't continue what he said, but instead pulled her to the back kitchen. It was empty, seeing as it was way past lunch, but the snacks were placed out on trays.

"Sonny," He said, almost laughing. "She was asking for it. And besides, I should be thanking you. You're the one who got rid of her."

He leaned in to her ear, whispering, "And besides… I know quite a few people who'd want you."

Sonny inhaled sharply and smiled up at Chad as he pulled away from her ear. She had chills down her spine from the whisper in her ear, and the words, and the fact that _Chad_ was the one speaking them.

Sonny felt warm inside, or on fire…

She thinks she just experienced a conversation that meant something, and she did. And she was just a _little_ confused on who Chad really was.

He smiled for a second, and bit his lip, "I'll see you later, Sonny."

And she beamed too, because she knows that he meant that as well.

_Chad_

"_Give me one more time around"_

If he could go back, he would. He would treat her nicely. The moment Chad realized she was probably the love of his life… he should've started to treat her nicely. But he didn't… And that's where he screwed up. He knew he still had chances, but he never knew when it was the right time to take them.

Chad wished that Sonny had faith in him. Part of her does, he knows, since she actually trusts him sometimes.

But he just hopes she has enough faith for him to take that chance before it's too late.

And today…

He feels like he's taken it. And based on the look on her face, he knows he wasn't overdue.

"_Give me one more chance to see"_

He's unusually happy today. And all Chad's mind can do is replay back to her smile…back to the kitchen, when _he_ was the one to cheer her up. Not her friends, not some random person… him.

He's still in disbelief that she doubted herself though. He always saw Sonny as strong and confident. He saw another side to her… but suddenly he doesn't really care that much because he knows Sonny's seen his other side too, and she still manages to trust him.

"Chad," His mother said coming out from the living room to the kitchen where he was enjoying a Vitamin Water. "I'd like to talk to you about the latest Mackenzie Falls episode." She said sternly.

He knew what was coming, and took a sharp inhale as he looked down at his drink. Annoyed, he turned, and asked her a little roughly, "What?"

"The acting. What was that?" She said in disbelief. "Honey, now. I know that over at that studio of yours they think you're amazing and the best actor of this world or whatever."

'_Generation_', Chad corrected in his head.

"But you have to work on pouring the emotion into Mackenzie. Really get into your character, really understand him. And act as if you really were him." His mother, Danielle Cooper, Academy Award Nominee, spoke her heavenly words of advice to her son. More like coached, ordered, disciplined.

"Okay, Mom." He said, taking a sip of the flavored drink. Since it's not the first time she's told him, he's learned it's easier to just agree.

He knows how to act. He really does. But he keeps telling his mother he wants more serious roles than 'Mackenzie'. And she laughs, and says he's not ready for that.

"And also, I heard you were distracted today." He waited, not denying nor confirming. "So, toughen up, focus, whatever you youngsters say these days."

"I know, Mom. Just had a lot on my mind." He says smiling apologetically at her. Though he's not really sorry for thinking about Sonny.

"Hm." She said, frowning and looking suspicious. Finally she loosens up. "What do you want for dinner today?"

And then she's done talking about him. Just like that. She forgets for the rest of the day, that she might have hurt a fraction of her son's feelings.

And he wishes that Sonny could cheer him up now.

"_Give me everything you are"_

He calls her up the next morning, asking if they'd like to go out for coffee. Those aren't his exact words though. He doesn't give hints out like 'go out' and any signs of caring too much.

She hesitantly agrees. And Chad egotistically wonders how she could even hesitate. But he knows that somewhere in the back of his mind, that if he were her… he'd hesitate too.

And when he's there, he realizes he's early. Something unusual of him. He signs a few autographs while waiting for her to arrive.

They're in a heavy engulfed conversation for about a half an hour. Then it's silence.

"So, why did you let, um," He stutters for a moment, forgetting someone's name.

She just smiles, "You forgot her name, too?"

He looked embarrassed and nervously laughs, "Well, knowing it would take time and effort." He repeats one of his old lines.

She realizes she's looking at him a little too long, and looks at her coffee, blinking a few times, "I just call her Meal or No Meal Girl."

"Okay." He said, not really commenting. "So why did you let her…" He looks for the right words to explain what he wants to ask.

"—Get to me?" Sonny asks, softly.

"Well, yeah." Chad says as if it's obvious.

"Chad," She scoffs and raises her voice, "I'm not always—!"

She cuts herself off, looking down.

"Not always what?" He says almost concerned. "Tell me." He kind of demands to know. Because he wants to know as much as he can about her.

"I'm not always so confident of myself; I don't always have that much self-esteem." She spoke softly, as if she was ashamed of her flaws.

And in that moment, he knows he wants all of her. Because he finally just discovered that she's not perfect. Like him. And that means that he might be good enough for her.

"Well?" She said as if she's just told him a really big secret. He didn't reply at all.

"Well what?" Chad laughs. "Everyone's not completely confident of themselves."

"Excuse me?" She rages and rolls her eyes. "Who the hell am I talking to here?"

He knows what she means, but before he gets the chance to explain, she's stormed off and out the door.

"_Give me one more chance to be near you_"

He's not sure of how to do this. It's not him. It never was. Apologizing? No, not something he's used to for sure.

But he's a little scared.

What if she'll never talk to him again? And he knows the assumption's a smidge dramatic, but can you blame him?

Still, he's standing outside of her dressing room, a little after lunchtime. And he's holding his 'Apologizing' set. Mackenzie Fall's apologizing set, anyways. The flowers, the autograph, and the season's set. But he still wasn't satisfied.

The flowers, the photograph, and the DVD's…. They weren't him.

And she deserves more… or less.

Chad sees the trashcan in the corner, and throws away each of the items, one by one. And out of his Mackenzie Falls uniform, he pulls out a convenient Mini-Notepad, rips off a page.

And on this tiny piece of paper, he writes four words.

'_Sonny,_

_I'm sorry._

_Chad'_

And then he knows, that's all he needed to say. He slides the sheet of paper under the crack from the door and the floor, and turns around to leave.

And he's alright with everything, because… he knows he'll see her again.

"_When everything inside me looks like everything I hate__, _

_You are the hope I have for change.__  
__You are the only chance I'll take."_

He's a warm guy. Really he is. He's kind and caring, and just wants to fit in, just wants to have a place in Hollywood, and prove himself. Which is strange, because Chad hates people like that. He hates people who are so down to earth, so warm and caring, that they seem like they have no flaws.

But Sonny is there for him. And he's discovered that he is the person he says he hates. But the thing is, Sonny is his only hope. It's really weird for him though. I mean, how do most celebrities handle this? Being in love with another celebrity, only to be taken down by the paparazzi. He wonders how they survive through that… Or are they just not in love at all?

But god, that Munroe girl? There's a chance that they'll last. There's a chance period, and that's enough for him, because there aren't as many chances in his life as he wants.

He hears knocking on his door, and he smiles as he opens it to see the brown-haired beauty.

"Hey," She says shyly smiling.

"Hi." He says, still a bit guilty for earlier today. Although, the ego parts not so sure of what he did wrong.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I was overreacting." Sonny says tugging at her hair for a moment.

Instead of accepting her apology, he agrees. "Yea… What was up with that? I mean, did I say something _wrong_?" He says his tone somewhat incensed. "I was only trying to help, and told you not everyone's confident, and you suddenly blow up at me. I mean…" He sighs, shutting his eyes. Once he opens them again, he looks at her more softly. "I get where you're coming from. Believe me I do. I don't act unconfident…. Almost never. But that doesn't mean I'm not." He says. Chad feels a little pathetic as his voice cracked on the last word.

"_When I'm on fire when you're near me__  
__I'm on fire when you speak__  
__And I'm on fire burning at these mysteries"_

She's standing there, her eyebrows fixed in a frown, but her eyes are brimmed with tears again, and for the first time in his life, he sees her appear pained. Truly pained.

Sonny gasps inward, and her features calm, as if she had just let everything out. When really, he had.

She takes a step forward, and wraps her arms around him in a hug he's not used to. A hug his mother doesn't give him. The types of hugs his father had left behind. A hug that girls never give him. But it's still a hug he accepts. Because it's a hug filled with warmth, and fire, and passion, and it's mainly because he just loves the way her arms feel.

And they pull apart, and he sees her smile along with her tear stained cheek. And for the first time, Chad realizes she's so beautiful. It's almost shameful how he didn't see it before. He'd always thought she was pretty, cute, and even hot at some points.

But right now, she literally took his breath away, giving him all the reason to smile back at her.

"It's okay." She says a shine in her eyes that he adored. She sounded, not confident, not upset, but just honest about what she had said. And his chest feels like it's tingling from all the emotions she's sending him right. He feels like a bomb lit on fire, and he's ready to blow.

"_Mysteries..."_

As she smiles at him, feeling incredibly shameless, she feels like she's just fallen in love with a mystery. An idea. A person. A real person in this world she lives in.

"_Mysteries..."_

A weight's off his shoulders. The whole Hollywood world? It's no longer going to change him. He's determined about that.

"_I'm standing on the edge of me_  
_I'm standing on the edge of everything I've never been before"_

He's surprised he was this honest with her. And he knows he could trust her, because they've been there for each other for the last two days, but it feels like they have for months. And maybe they have, but they just didn't acknowledge it.

They both sit down, and watch a movie together in his dressing room. It's so typical. It's so innocent. It's so cliché for anyone who's not a celebrity.  
And that's exactly what they're going for.

She's more surprised that she let him see her cry, but if anything, it only made him seem to like her more. And so when she told him why she wasn't confident with herself as they were sitting down, watching a movie, she knows she can trust him. She always can. And for the first time, she feels good enough. She is in Hollywood, and it's terrible sometimes, but he's there too, and he supports her just as she supports him.

"_And I'm on fire when you're near me.__  
__I'm on fire when you speak.__  
__I'm on fire burning at these mysteries."_

During the movie, they're not paying attention, since it's practically on mute. The lights are off, and the only light is the dimmer coming from the medium sized television he has. And instead, her back is up against him, and she's leaning on him and his arms around her waist, making the position more comfortable on the couch. As he holds her hand, he rubs his thumb soothingly on it.

"Do you think we'll be able to make this work, in Hollywood I mean?" She asks, lifting her head up backwards to look at him.

Chad looks like he's thinking about it for a moment, and then finally says very confidently, "I think so."

She lifts her head up again. "Yeah?" She asks, with a hint of a smile and a hint of relief.

He nods, smiling, "Yeah. I mean, I am in love with you, after all."

"Yeah?" Sonny asks again, a little marveled.

He nods, again, and presses his lips to her cheek. "Yeah."

"Me too." She whispers, and smiles once he kissed her cheek.

"CHAD!" A voice interrupts in the doorway, and Sonny and Chad quickly turn to see that it's the Meal or No Meal Girl. "Oh." She says a smirk in her voice. "Seriously? You'd pick her over me?" She scoffs.

Chad sighs frustratingly, "Can you just go away?"

"Right…" She says sarcastically. "Call me when you're done with her." She says a wicked smile on her face. Sonny gulped, in realization of what she had said.

He sighs again once she walks out of the door. "Yeah, I think we can make it work… But it's going to be really hard."

She nods in agreement. "I just hope you're worth it."

"I'll do my best," He smiles.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Might be the last one shot I write for this pairing. I don't know. Just kind of done with them. So hopefully my effort put into this one was worth it!


End file.
